


Your mistakes don't define you

by Elydy138



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best friend scheme, Dealing With Guilt, F/M, Nightmares, a bit of comfort too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elydy138/pseuds/Elydy138
Summary: Alya is trying her best to bring Marinette and Adrien together, and she decides to get Nino involved in her plans... though he sees clear in her, and confronts her about her real motivations





	Your mistakes don't define you

**Author's Note:**

> A quick (?) story gift for my friend 3l@xx, I feel it was ages ago that I wrote it !   
> With a lot of love, Sis <3

Math class.Worst moment of the day.

 

Nino was upset because he seemed to be the only one who was lost in his teacher’s explanations.

Not that he didn’t _want_ to listen, but math wasn’t _exactly_ his favorite class. Especially when he had to keep up with Alya’s texting, which was hard. The girl was fast typer.

A : [so, are you in or not?]

N : [yeah yeah]

A : [talk about enthusiasm…]

N : [listen Al, can’t say it’s a bad idea]

A : [then what ?]

N : [we should talk to M about it. She’s gonna freak out]

A : [I got this, DJ-boy]

N : [still think you ask her]

A : [you WON’T spoil my plan Lahiffe!]

N : [ALYA]

 

Suddenly, Nino felt a piercing glare on his side, and turned to see Adrien staring at him. Then he eyed a note under his tablet. Nino took it quickly and read it, hidden behind his hand.

_You’re grinning. What’s up ?_

Nino wrote his answer and gave back the paper to Adrien.

_Nothing dude. Just Alya_

_Oh yeah? ,_ the model mouthed, grinning at his friend.

 

Nino suddenly felt a little shy, without really knowing why. The way Adrien said it was _way_ too evident, like he _knew_ something. The blond added something on the note and made it roll to Nino.

_Seriously ?You think it’s not obvious ?_

Nino blushed and avoided the blond’s gaze, which only made the blond laugh more.

 

Alya watched the two boys talking in front of her with a smile. Though, she _did_ notice Nino blushing.

And just a minute later, she received a text from him.

N : [count me in]

She grinned, and put her phone back in her pocket.

_Finally_ , she thought.

 

After the last class, Alya waited for Nino outside the class. When the boy appeared, she took him by the arm.

“See you tomorrow, Marinette! I’ll walk home with Nino today! Bye!”

She ran away with Nino, leaving Marinette stunned, still packing her things.

“Uh, okay?” She said absent-mindedly.

_Okay, that was weird._

While Marinette was lost in her thoughts, her eyes wandered around her, until they fell into two sparkling emerald eyes.

“Hey, Marinette.”

“Y-yes Adr-Adrien ?”

_Damn!_

“Do you want me to go with you?”

“Wh-WHAT ?Why ? N-not that I d-don’t want-t to, but-t I-I don’t w-want to bo-bother you…”

“I don’t mind at all, Marinette. Alya said that you didn’t like it when it’s dark.”

_She did mention it, but he heard that while being Chat Noir. No need to mention this, though._

“Uh, O-okay. Thanks, Adrien.”

_Finally! Two words without stuttering!_

He just smiled and invited her to follow him.

From their hiding place, Alya and Nino could see their two friends leaving the school together. Alya giggled and squeaked, making Nino sigh.

“So, _that_ was your brilliant plan?”

“Only part one. I didn’t think that Adrien would _actually_ walk her home, but eh, she won’t complain, and neither will I.”

“Okay, then what’s next?”

“Adrien is beginning to _see_ Marinette. It’s just a feeling, but I think it’s good news. We have to get these two together!”

“Again, what about _their_ opinion on that?”

“Shush Lahiffe! I’m tired of watching them turning around each other without making any move!”

“As if. You just want some fun, and decided it has to be with Adrien and Marinette.”

“Come on Nino! It’s for _our_ friends!”

“Really ?” He smirked.

She gave him the most angelic smile she had, and he burst out laughing.

He knew Alya like the back of his hand now, and he was perfectly aware that she wanted to see Marinette with her everlasting crush, just to tease her about it afterwards. And boy, no one can get in the way of Alya Césaire when she has an idea in my mind.

 

After school, Nino and Alya hung out in a café they discovered last month with Adrien.

“And you really think that Adrien has feelings for Marinette?” Nino asked, puzzled.

“It’s obvious, Nino! Look, he isn’t very straight with it, but I _know_ he cares for her.”

“Yeah, just like everyone.”

“Nah, I’m telling you, it’s different with him.”

“Again, what make you think that?”

“I can’t explain. Just a… feeling.”

Nino sighed. He already heard about that _feeling_ , and was still not convinced about it.

“Listen, Alya. Marinette is your best friend, and you want her to be happy. I get it. But I insist that you should talk to her _before_ doing something. Anything, in fact.”

“Nino, even if I tell her, she’d just… run away. Because she’s like that, and you _know_ it.”

Another sigh.

_Can’t disagree on that one_ , the boy thought.

“Okay then, what about Adrien? Why are you so sure _now?_ ”

“Because I’ve been _watching_ , Lahiffe. Remember that race between Alix and Kim?”

“You mean the one where Alix was _akumatized_?” He replied, frowning.

“Hum, yes, that one. Well, Adrien was looking at Marinette, like, the whole time!”

“How could you know that? You were recording!”

“I just _know_! Next, when we were filming the horror movie in school?”

“Oh yeah, when Mylene became an akumatized monster?”

“ _Yes._ When Adrien had to kiss Chloé -because of your stupid idea, by the way-, he moved away from her. But when Marinette took the role, he actually _leaned in_ to her. Which means he wasn’t bothered by the idea of kissing Marinette!”

“Okay fine. But that doesn’t prove anything. Who would want to kiss Chloé anyway?”

“ _Fine_! Then how do you explain this? When he’s nervous, Adrien scratches the back of his head. And guess what? When he talks with Marinette, he does it sometimes. And he’s nervous only around Marinette, because he’s never done it in front of me, or you, or anyone in the class. Not even Chloé!” She concluded proudly.

“When did that happen?”

“Well, when he asked for her autograph. And when they were alone, during the gastronomy contest.”

“Alya, that’s when her uncle was akumatized! _Again!_ ” He snapped, clearly upset. “Do you realize that _every_ example you just gave comes from a day where an akuma appeared?”

“And so what? It doesn’t mean anything!”

“I just say that the only memories you attached to your friend are from days they almost get _killed_! How is that _not_ a problem?”

“Killed? I wouldn't say that...”

“Alya, I think that your sudden interest about Adrien and Marinette relationship is because you haven’t been able to cover any akuma attacks these last weeks, and it obviously upsets you.”

“W-what?” She weakly replied, stunned by Nino’s answer.

“I just… listen, Alya. I think it’s really cool that you’re willing to do all of that for a friend. The thing is, I can just image you rewinding all you’ve recorded on and on, just to find something on it that you wouldn’t have seen before, and _actually_ find something. The fact it was about your OTP was just convenient.”

“W-what… you just… don’t… UGH! You don’t understand!”

“Oh yeah? Then just say I’m wrong.”

They glared at each other, fiercely. Nino, gentle and patient, Alya, burning and determined. But something broke, and Alya lowered her look. She was upset, and almost pouting.

“Okay, you’re not… _entirely_ wrong  here.” She admitted. “I _maybe_ did rewind all my videos.”

He waited, knowing the rest would come by itself.

“I _was_ upset, about missing Ladybug and Chat Noir all the time, because I had to stay in school or look after my sisters. And then, I was trying my best to keep the Ladyblog active, but... it wasn’t enough. That’s when I tried another guess about Ladybug, and I just remembered…”

“… When you were akumatized ?”

She nodded, hardly keeping her tears from spilling.

“I just thought about the fact I could have hurt anyone, and not being able to even _remember_ it. And it terrified me. So I just kept on looking in older footages, and then I saw Marinette and Adrien…”

“… And you thought that it would be a good idea to put those two together, just to keep your fear in check.”

Another nod. She was amazed to see that he could understand her so well. It was as if…

And it struck her. Nino _had_ been akumatized too. He knew what it was like. To feel the power in your veins, the urge to destroy and to satisfy a unique desire.

She looked back at him, and saw the silent comprehension in his eyes. And he just smiled. A sad smile.

“But you know… your plan isn’t so bad, after all…” He said, breaking silence with a small laugh.

“Oh, now you like it?” She teased.

“It only needs some… improvements.”

“I’m listening, Lahiffe.”

And the shadow of the Akuma subject left them, only lingering into a corner of their innocent souls.

 

Some hours later, Nino was home. He walked Alya to her house, and just before he left, she leant to him and kissed him on the cheek, whispering a “thank you” that made his heart jump. He couldn’t decide if he was happy or scared. He _never_ wanted to admit his very own feelings. He thought he would never deserve love from anyone, after what he has done.

Sure, no one was blaming him for what his akumatized form has done. But _he_ was responsible. _He_ was the one who almost killed all the adults of Paris. Bubbler or not, that had been _his_ very own desire. Because of his own parents, because of his teachers, because of Adrien’s father. But still, he was the one who said _yes_ to Hawkmoth. And this guilt never left him. Never.

And now he just discovered that the very same guilt was eating Alya. And he couldn’t let this happen. Unlike him, the girl was innocent. She didn’t hurt anyone, only her own pride.

He couldn’t leave Alya alone with this shadow in her heart. Not that he feared she could be akumatized again, he just couldn’t let her suffer. So he was going to help her, just so she could find some peace of mind.

That was his last thought before quickly going into his bed, falling asleep.

 

 

 

_“How could you do this? You were our friend! My friend!”_

_The voice in his mind was screaming. And then there were voices everywhere._

_He saw his own parents flying to space, imprisoned in a green bubble. Then Marinette’s, Adrien’s father, and Alya’s mother. He tried to catch them, but someone stopped him by grabbing his arm. When Nino turned his head, he saw his own face, distorted by a wicked smile._

_“You can’t undo this! That’s our work! Admire our masterpiece! No more adults, no more problems! That’s what you said!”_

_“No! That’s not what I wanted!“_

_“Oh yeah? And that? “_

_The Bubbler pointed out something in the distance. Nino recognized Adrien’s house, where he –no-, the Bubbler, threw a party for Adrien, threatening everyone. There, he saw his friends in bubbles, panicking, screaming._

_Nino tried to cover his ears, shutting himself._

_“Let them go! Don’t do this!”_

_“But I’m not the one who did this._ You _did, boy.”_

_“No! I never wanted that!”_

_The Bubbler bursted out an evil laugh._

_“Then why did you say_ yes _?”_

_In the distance, Nino heard Alya’s voice calling for help._

_And then, black. Nothing._

 

 

Nino woke up with a gasp, struggling to find air. He couldn’t breathe, his nightmare still fresh on his mind, weighing down his chest. The only thing he could think about though, was if Alya was okay. So he took his phone, dialed the girl’s number without even thinking it through, and waited for her to answer.

Which she did, after a few seconds.

“Yeah?” She asked, her voice coated in drowsiness from sleep.

“Alya? Sorry to wake you, I… are you at your home?” Nino said quickly.

“Huh? Of course, Nino… why do you ask?” She replied, worry starting to appear in her voice.

“I,uh- I just needed to be sure. Thanks Alya.” He was going to hang up, but she stopped him.

“Wait Nino. What happened?”

“Nothing, Al.”

“It’s two in the morning, Nino. Bad time to just confirm that I’m home. _What happened_?”

“I-… I had a nightmare. A really bad one.”

She didn’t reply yet, waiting. Just like he did earlier for her.

“All the adults were in the sky, in bubbles. And _he_ was there. The Bubbler. And he said that… that it was my fault. That you were all going to die because I was… weak. That I did it. Not Hawkmoth. Not the Bubbler. But me.” His voice broke, trying to stifle his sobs.

“Nino Lahiffe.”Alya said, getting his attention.

“What.”

“You’re the best person that I know. You’re kind, patient, careful and protective. You’re a wonderful friend, and no one in this world can say otherwise, or I’ll punch him. Or her.”

He let out a small snicker.

“I can’t let anyone insult you, not even you. You’re not the Bubbler, Nino.”

“Not _anymore._ ”

“You’re _not_. The Bubbler isn’t you, and you’re not him either. What happened that day was just an unlucky turn of events. You got upset, and bad timing, Hawkmoth was looking for a victim. You weren’t at fault, because Hawkmoth is the one who used your anger against yourself. Okay?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Now, try to breathe slowly, and calm down. I’ll stay with you until you feel better.”

Nino did as she said, breathed in and out, until his heartbeat came back to a normal rhythm. After a moment, he sighed, and laughed softly.

“I’m fine now. Thanks Alya.”

“Anytime, DJ-boy.”

“… Aren’t you gonna hang up?”

“Are you?”

“Alya, we have school…”

“I know. Just sleep. I’ll hang up when I’ll hear you snoring.”

“I don’t snore.”

“I’ll see about that.”

“You’re a demon, Césaire.”

“Thanks, Lahiffe. I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It is.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

“Sleep, Nino.”

“Kay.”

After that, she started to sing some random stuff, always softly, as to lull Nino to sleep.

He listened to her, captivated by her voice, wishing she was here with him and not on the phone. She sang really well. He had to keep that in mind.

When the third song ended, Alya waited silently for any signs from Nino, but she only heard a light snore. She smiled, reassured, and hung up. When she wrapped herself in her bed, she could only think about Nino, who was so far away from her, and yet so close to her heart now.

 

The next day, Nino was surprised by an impatient Alya waiting for him in front of his house.

“Alya?! What are you doing here?”

“Hi, I’m glad to see you too. How was the rest of your night?”

“Uh-hum, fine, thank you.”

“Okay, now, about our dear couple of lovebirds….”

“Not yet, a couple, Alya.”

“ _Yet_. So here’s the program…”

 

While walking, the two didn’t realize they were actually longing for each other’s touch, even for a brief moment. Alya’s hair brushed Nino’s cheek. Nino’s shoulder was way too close to Alya’s.

But they didn’t mind. Somehow, last night revealed something to each of them, and if they were not ready to confess it yet, surely it would come.

 


End file.
